


Collide

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco has made mistakes, Draco has panic attacks, Draco hates himself, Draco is a good man, Draco is married, Evelyn is there for Draco, Evelyn loves him for who he is, F/M, Mentions of Draco's parents, Music is a safe space, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Hello all! The writing prompt for today was "Sharing Earphones"! I hope I did it justice!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Collide

"Evie!" A voice hissed from across their home. Evie couldn't hear her name being called while she had her headphones in while she was writing a letter to her mom. She was murmuring the words softly under her breath when one was yanked from her left ear. Evelyn looked up with a cross glare until she saw the saddened face of her husband-Draco Malfoy. She stood, immediately understanding that something was wrong. He grabbed her wrist and she stumbled when he began walking quickly heading towards the copse of trees in their backyard. Evie knew exactly where they were going and she followed after easily. 

  
"Draco", she murmured. He wouldn't meet her eyes.  
\---  
Once they made it to their sandy spot, Draco sat against the base of the huge redwood, looking up at her. Evelyn sat cross-legged next to him and she gave him a soft smile, the only one she let him see. She moved closer until her body lined up with his and placed the ear bud into his ear. Draco jerked away for a moment until he heard the melody. It was the song Evelyn used to calm him down every time his thoughts took a turn for the worse. 

  
_The dawn is breaking_  
_A light shining through_  
_You're barely waking_  
_And I'm tangled up in you_  
_Yeah_

  
Draco seemed to relax against the tree trunk as the words washed over him. He looked over at the brunette he had fallen for.

  
"I hate Muggle contraptions. You know that", he said, trying to pick a fight with her over her upbringing. Evelyn sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. 

  
"Shut up and listen", she said tucking her hand into his and slotting their fingers together. She didn't mention the way he tightened his hand around hers.

_I'm open, you're closed_  
_Where I follow, you'll go_  
_I worry I won't see your face_  
_Light up again_

Evelyn introduced him to her I-pod one time during one of his tantrums. She never spoke an ill word about him, just took her set of over the ear head phones and turned the music up. The first time he had a panic attack after Voldemort had been killed, she played classical music for him. The first time he struck her from a nightmare, she played a heavy metal station from her Pandora app. He had apologised for months and he would still sometimes bring it up. When he did and was feeling low, Evelyn would touch her lips to his and give him that smile he adored. 

  
_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_  
_I somehow find_  
_You and I collide_

  
The first time they fought, he called her a waste of space and useless. He threw her favorite picture of them against the wall before he was curled in the fetal position, his breaths coming in sharp gasps. Evelyn had placed the headphones over his ears and played _Collide_ by Howie Day; immediately he had calmed and his breaths had evened out. Evelyn felt his hand tighten further on hers. She moved and he reached for her, his eyes flying open in alarm. Evelyn shushed him softly with a gentle kiss and straddled his hips. Pressing her forehead to his, she breathed in deeply and slowly, his eyes closing again. 

_I'm open, you're closed_  
_Where I follow, you'll go_  
_I worry I won't see your face_  
_Light up again_

  
Draco's breaths were deep, relaxed as he came down from whatever had been bugging him. Evelyn had a suspicion it had something to do with the upcoming visit of his mother and father. Since leaving home, Draco had come out of his shell more and he was happier, more expressive but sometimes...the mere mention of his father would have him panicking. Evelyn hummed along with the song, brushing her lips against his forehead, before raising her unoccupied hand to his hair and pushing it away from his face. 

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_  
_I somehow find_  
_You and I collide_

  
She pulled the earbud from his, murmuring gently. 

_I'm quiet you know_  
_You make a first impression_  
_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

  
"I'll be there. Everything will be okay, Draco", she promised.Stubbornly, as was the Malfoy way, he shook his head like he wasn't bothered until she grabbed his face a bit more forcefully than she needed to. 

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the stars refuse to shine_  
_Out of the back you fall in time_  
_I somehow find_  
_You and I collide_

His eyes reopened, the blue intense as he leaned up for a kiss; his other hand curling around her waist. 

  
"Don't stop", he said, singing the very last verse of the song as their lips met. 


End file.
